Lake Trio Trouble
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: The Lake Trio get into an accident. *DISCLAIMER* DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, THE POKEMON COMPANY,ECT. Please Favorite and Review
1. Chapter 1

The lake trio, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were flying over Lake Valor. Uxie as usual had her eyes closed and Mesprit was doing back flips and other tricks. Uxie was worried.

"Hey, you guys be careful. You might hurt yourselves." said Azelf, the only boy of the trio.

"Don't worry so much and start having fun." said Mesprit, who proceeded to grab Azelf's arm and started spinning him around.

They were so preoccupied that they didn't see Uxie coming closer to them. CRASH.

"Ow, that hurt. Uxie, Mesprit are you two ok?" asked Azelf, rubbing his head.

"Y-yeah I'm ok." said Mesprit.

"W-what happened?" asked Uxie.

"We weren't looking where were going and crashed into each other." Said Mesprit.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." said Azelf. He tried to fly off but something was holding him back .

"Will you let my tail go?" he said, pulling his tail.

"Ow, hey, cut it out." said Uxie pulling her tail.

"Hey, stop it." Mesprit said, pulling her tail.

The trio looked behind them to find that there tails got tangled together.

"Well, this stinks. I can't bring you two back to my house.

"Who said that we wanted to go." said Mesprit, crossing her arms.

"Yelling at each other won't solve our problems." said Uxie. She was always the voice of reason.

"Well, we need to find someone to help." said Azelf. The trio found it hard to fly stuck together, but eventually they found a way.

"Well, lets find someone to help." said Uxie. The three flew away, in search for help


	2. Chapter 2

The trio spent hours trying to find someone to help them. They couldn't got to any humans because of the myth's or, because they might try to catch them. Not many Pokemon would get close to them, because of the myth's. This was getting Mespirt pretty mad.

"OH, COME ON!" she yelled, making Uxie and Azelf jump.

"What's your problem?" asked Azelf.

"Have the traits we gave these Pokemon gone? Because they haven't offered to help us." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, by the way your acting, I wouldn't blame them." Azelf said.

"Well, I'm sorry. I get mad when I'm hungry." Mespirt said, holding her stomach.

"Come to think of it, I'm kinda hungry too." said Azelf. "Hey Uxie, want something to eat?" he asked.

He got no response.

"Hey, you hear me back there?" he asked. The only response he got was a snore.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Mespirt, waking Uxie up.

"Hey, what's with all the noise." said Uxie, rubbing her eyes, but not opening them.

"How long were you asleep?" asked Azelf.

"About 2 hours." Uxie said. Mespirt was very upset.

"YOU MEAN, WE'VE BEEN CARRING YOU AROUND THIS WHOLE TIME!" She yelled, almost killing Uxie.

"Note to self: Never mess with Mespirt when she is hungry" thought Azelf.

"Well, there's bound to be some berries around if we look." said Azelf, calming Mespirt down. She immediately started flying around looking for food. If it weren't for the fact that they were stuck together, she would have left Uxie and Azelf behind.

"Hey, slow down. The berries aren't going anywhere." said Azelf, trying to keep up. Mespirt was so caught up in finding food that she didn't hear him.

After about 15 minutes, they found a berry bush filled with Oran berries. Mespirt was about to dig in before Uxie stopped her.

"Hey, move out the way." she said. Uxie shook her head.

"You know what Oran berries do to you, and Azelf being here isn't gonna help anything." Uxie said. Azelf had a puzzled look on his face. Mespirt got really upset.

"It's gonna be fine, It's not like I'm gonna try anything. Now, PLEASE, let me eat." Said Mespirt. Uxie decided that this was unavoidable and moved, letting Mespirt eat the berries. She made sure that Azelf and Uxie had enough to be full and shoveled down her berries in one bite.

"I'm stuffed." said Mespirt, yawning. Azelf and Uxie agreed. The trio decided to sleep outside and keep searching tomorrow.

"Hey Azelf, don't get any ideas. This is just until we find some help." said Mespirt. At the same time she thought "That won't stop me from getting ideas." She yawned and then fell asleep.

"Good night you two ." said Azelf, with his back turned to the girls.

"Good night." said Uxie.

**Yeah, the rating is gonna change just because of the next chapter. Be prepared for some AZELFxMESPIRT in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mespirt woke up at about 2:30 in the morning. She looked at Azelf and gave an evil grin. She had a side effect from eating those Oran berries.

If she eats more than 10 of them, she starts going into a heat-like state. Uxie knew this because she had sleepovers with her a lot. She floated over to Uxie to make sure she was asleep. Once Uxie is asleep, she stays asleep.

Once she was sure she was asleep, She went over to Azelf.

"Azelf, wake up." she said to him. He woke up and looked at Mespirt.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked. Mespirt gave an evil laugh. Azelf got scared.

"Well, you remember what Uxie said about me eating the berries." she said, getting closer to Azelf. He nodded and tried to back away.

"Well, after eating a lot of them, I kinda get "hot under the collar" if you know what I mean." she said, blushing.

"I don't know what you mean." Azelf said, still trying to get away.

"Azelf, do you know where baby's come from?" she asked. Azelf shook his head. Mespirt face turned completely red.

"Wow, I didn't know Azelf was a virgin." she thought. "I'll have a little fun with him." she gave an evil grin.

"Do you want me to teach you?" she asked. Azelf nodded and stopped trying to run away.

"Well, when a woman starts getting aroused, her vagina, or pussy, gets wet like this." she said, moving the patch of fur that covered her pussy to give him a look. He went closer to it.

"It's ok if you touch it." she said. He nodded and started to rub it with his finger, causing Mesprit to moan. He moved his fingers very fast, making Mespirt scream in pleasure. He stopped when this happened.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"N-n, you didn't. It just felt really good. You can put your finger inside, you know." she said. He nodded and slowly put 1 finger inside her. He moved his finger slow at first, but speed up over time.

"Yes, stick more fingers in." she said. He did as he was told and put the 2 more fingers in. She had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming. Azelf was sliding his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could.

"I-I'm cumming!" she yelled, releasing a lot of cum onto his fingers. He looked at it, smelled it, and then licked it off his fingers.

"Shall we continue our lesson." said Mespirt. Azelf nodded. She went over to him.

"When a man gets aroused his penis, or dick, becomes hard." She said, rubbing on Azelf to get him stimulated. After about a minute, she found the patch of fur that covered his dick.

"Sometimes, a woman will suck on a man's dick to get him stimulated." She said lowering her head to his dick. She gave it small lick and looked at it grow to it's full size, about 6 ½ inches. She gasped.

"Wow, he's this big already, but he can't be older than 13." She thought. She gave it another lick, causing Azelf to moan. She smiled and put her mouth over the head, licking it. She then proceeded to suck on the first 3 inches. Azelf rested his hand on Mespirt's head as she bobbed her head over his dick.

She took this as him wanting more, so she put the other 3 inches into her mouth. She didn't think she could get the rest inside her mouth. She them bobbed her head faster, making Azelf yell.

"S-somethings coming out." said Azelf. Mespirt stopped sucking on his dick an looked up at him.

"When a man is fully pleasured, he will shoot semen, or cum, out of his dick." She said, rubbing his dick as fast as he could. He shot a steady stream of cum onto Mespirt's face and body. Mespirt smiled and licked off what she could and wiped the rest off.

"Now, when a man and a woman like each other enough, they put the man's penis inside the woman's vagina. This is called having sex." She said standing up. She stretched he vaginal lips apart and lowed herself onto Azelf's dick. He screamed with pleasure as she started to move her hips faster.

"Oh yes, your so big Azelf!" yelled Mespirt, moving her hips as fast as she could. Azelf tried his best to keep from cumming inside her.

"A-after both the man and the w-woman is fully p-pleasured, the m-man shoots his cum inside the woman. This is how ba-babys are made." she said, still moving on his dick.

"I'm c-close." said Azelf. Mespirt got off and started sucking his dick. He came in her mouth. Her eyes widened because he had came more than before.

"That was great." said Mespirt, laying back down into her original spot. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Azelf fell asleep thinking about what him and Mespirt did.


	4. Chapter 4

The first one up the next day was Azelf. He rubbed his eye's and looked around. He then waited until Mesprit and Uxie woke up.

"Good morning, you two." he said, as Mespirt and Uxie woke up. They smiled and yawned.

"So what are we gonna do now." said Mespirt. She didn't look Uxie in the face, because she could search her mind and see what she and Azelf did last night..

"Well, I heard a rumor that a very wise Xatu living at the top of the mountains. Maybe we could ask him about our problem." said Azelf. He pointed to the mountains, which were pretty far out.

"Well, were aren't gonna solve anything staying here." Said Uxie, who proceded to lead the group to the mountains.

About halfway through, Mespirt stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Azelf.

"It could be days before we get to the top of the mountains. We're gonna need some food." she said. Uxie agreed with her.

"Well, maybe your right." said Azelf. The girls smiled.

"So, lets look for some food." said Uxie. Mespirt showed the way because she has a thing for finding food. She smelled the air and smelled something sweet.

"Over here." Mespirt said, turning a sharp corner.

"I smell something." said Azelf. Uxie nodded in agreement. They kept following the smell. Mespirt was the first who saw the source of the smell. She stopped and started to blush.

"What is it?" asked Azelf. He looked in front of Mespirt and saw something he wished he didn't.

It was a Gloom and a Bellossom, mating. The Gloom had pinned down the Bellossom and was pumping her as fast as it could. They both came at the same time, both releasing a strange powder.

The powder contacted with the trio's skin. They didn't notice because they were still looking at the couple. Azelf finally snapped himself out of the trance.

"Ok, I've seen enough." he said, pulling Uxie and Mespirt away.

When she finally snapped out of it, Mespirt lead the group, still looking for food. They eventually found a tree full of apples. They got as much as they could carry and proceeded up the mountain.

It got very cloudy, very quickly. The trio soon found a cave in the side of the mountain to stay in. They found some twigs and started a small fire. They ate about 3 apples each and just started to talk.

"So, this mountain is nothing compared to Mt. Coronet." said Uxie. "Some people say that the rulers of time and space live at the top." she said. Azelf and Mespirt were totally into the story.

"There's also a place in the Kanto region that has a cave that is supposed to be home of a human-made Pokemon." Uxie said. The storm outside got worse, thunder and lightning were coming fast. Mespirt got a little scared.

"Mespirt, are you afraid of thunder." said Azelf.

"No, It just surprised me." she said crossing her arms. The thunder crashed again and Mespirt jump onto Uxie, who almost opened her eyes.

"Well, could you stop being scared long enough to let me go out to the cave, so I can use the bathroom." Azelf said. The girls nodded and went to the mouth of the cave. After Azelf finished his business, he let some rain wash over his body.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm sleepy." said Uxie.

"Your always sleepy."said Mespirt. "But your right, we should get some rest." She said. Azelf agreed. The trio fell asleep on the cave floor, next to a slowly dieing fire


	5. Chapter 5

Azelf was asleep, dreaming about being free and flying over his home, while Mespirt and Uxie had a weird feeling.

"Hey, Uxie." said Mespirt.

"Yeah?" Uxie said.

"Is it just me or are you also feeling a little "hot" if you know what I mean?"she asked, starting to rub herself.

"Well, normally, it's just you, but in this case, your right. I also feel kinda hot." Uxie said, also rubbing herself.

"Maybe Azelf is feeling the same." said Mespirt said, trying to wake him up.

"Azelf? Azelf wake up." she said rocking him back and forth. He finally woke up, looking at Uxie and Mespirt, and then looked out the mouth of the cave.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" he said. He then noticed where Uxie and Mespirt were rubbing themselves and got a little worried.

"Well, we were wondering if you felt a little "hot under the collar"." She said, rubbing herself faster. Azelf remembered what happened the other night. Sure, it felt nice, but he was still kinda scared of it.

"N-no." he said, trying to back away, but dragging Uxie and Mespirt with him.

"Come on, I know you can feel it." said Uxie. Sure, Uxie seems calm and collected, but when the mood strikes, she turns into a different person.

"I don't know what your talking about." Azelf said, still trying to get away. Uxie and Mespirt exchanged looks and immediately jumped on Azelf.

"H-HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Azelf yelled, trying to push them off of him.

"Come on Azelf, you know you want it." said Uxie, with a seductive tone. Azelf looked at Uxie with disbelief. He never thought she would do something like this. Mespirt took this chance to get Azelf prepared.

She started by licking the sides of his dick, making it twitch. She took the head inside her mouth and licked it in a circular motion. She then started to suck it with high speed.

"See, doesn't it feel good?" asked Uxie. Azelf blushed but didn't say anything. Uxie got tired of waiting and pushed her pussy up against Azelf's face.

"Lick it." she said. Azelf didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't. He licked with very slow licks, causing Uxie to moan.

"OH YES!" she yelled, grabbing Azelf's head. Azelf thought that her pussy tasted pretty sweet, kinda like a fruit, and decided to stick his tongue inside. Uxie screamed as he started moving his tongue inside her.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" she yelled, shooting out a huge amount of cum in his mouth. Azelf thought that it tasted like strong syrup and drunk all of it.

Mespirt was going as fast as she could on Azelf's dick, making him moan. He came without warning, making Mespirt almost choke on it.

"Well, now that the four play is over, It's time for the main event." said Uxie, moving over his dick. She was about to get on it before Mespirt moved Azelf.

"Hey, you got all the four play. It's my turn." said Mespirt, about to get on top of Azelf before he was moved again.

"No, you got him last night." Uxie said, causing a gasp from Mespirt.

"You don't mean that you saw it, do you?"asked Mespirt. Uxie gave an evil grin and nodded.

"I tried to warn you about those berries." she said.

"Well, maybe we can share him." said Mespirt. She then rubbed her pussy on the side of Azelf's member, causing her to moan. Uxie saw what she was doing and did the same. Azelf didn't say anything, but was slowly becoming very irritated at the two girls. A man can only take so much.

Uxie and Mesprit were sliding up and down Azelf's member, screaming and pleading for more. They both came onto his member, in turn making him cum onto their body's. The went outside the cave to wash up. It was beginning to become bright outside. After they came back, Uxie had a terrible realization.

"OH MY GOD, MESPIRT, WHAT DID WE JUST DO!" she yelled. Mespirt thought for a second.

"Well, we had fun." she said. Uxie shook her head.

"Yeah, but who do you think would be hurt by this." Uxie said. Mespirt knew what she ment and looked over at Azelf, who turned away from them.

"Azelf, are you ok?" asked Uxie.

"I am at a loss for word's to describe how ticked off I am at you two." he said, not looking at them."Lets get to the top of his mountain and get our problem solved." he said, flying out of the cave, Uxie and Mespirt followed, talking about their situation.

"Man, Azelf is mad." said Mespirt. Uxie nodded.

"How are we gonna cheer him up?" she asked. Mespirt shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe just leave him alone for a while." said Uxie. Mespirt nodded and tried to keep up with Azelf, who was flying up the mountains at blazing speed. They soon got to the top of the moutain and started looking for the Xatu. The shortly found him, looking at the sun.

"You come seeking answers." He said, turning toward the trio.

"Yes, sir. We need to get our tails untangled." said Azelf. The Xatu nodded.

"You three, your physic types, are you not?" said the Xatu. The three nodded.

"Why do you not use your physic abilities to untangle your tails." he said. The three looked at each other.

"It couldn't possibly be that simple." said Uxie. The trio started using physic on their tails, quickly untangling them.

"I feel so stupid right now." said Uxie.

"Well, at least we can go to our respective homes now." said Mespirt. Azelf didn't say anything.

"Azelf, aren't you happy?" said Mespirt. He still didn't say anything.

"I don't think he's gonna cheer up, maybe you can do something." Mespirt said to Uxie. Uxie immediately knew what she was talking about.

"I told you, I hate doing that." she said.

"But if you don't, we may lose him forever." Mespirt said, grabbing on Uxie. Uxie sighed.

"Fine, but you don't look." Uxie said. Mespirt nodded and covered her eyes. Uxie went over to Azelf and tapped his shoulders.

"What?" he said, turning to Uxie. He then stopped moving all together. Uxie was looking at him with her eyes open. Her eyes were the same color as Mespirt's and Azelf's. Azelf stared, without blinking, at Uxie's eye's. After about five minutes, Uxie closed her eye's. Azelf snapped out of his trance.

"Why was I mad again?" he asked. Uxie smiled and hugged Azelf.

"He's happy now, Mespirt. You can look now." said Uxie. Mespirt looked confused.

"Hello, what your name?" she said.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME."


End file.
